


Afterparty

by Stivvy



Series: Scitlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Shenanigans, Epiphanies, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Just trying to tag it all basically, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sciles, Scott and Stiles are Roommates, Skittles, leave no stone unturned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/pseuds/Stivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stumbling home drunk is always better with a werewolf by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homo-not-so-much-Erectus

It was a great party. All things considered, Stiles called it a success. At least, for the moment it was still a success. He was pretty sloshed.

Scott and Stiles were still getting used to the idea of independence. But like, true independence, where you don't have to worry about the 2am text from mom or dad wondering why you're not home yet because you have your own home, your own life, and goddamn it there's nothing like it.

Tripping his way through their narrow entryway was at the very least expected, at most pretty redundant to the point where Stiles knew exactly where he would be falling, and his hands knew exactly where to flail. Thank god for sturdy alpha buddies. The kind that can see your face plant coming a mile away and instinctively grab the outstretched limbs with practiced ease, folding them into his body like they belong nowhere else. Stiles could get used to this. Hell, he already was. His grin was almost invisible, but Scott felt it anyways. He always did.

They stumbled, all giggles and nerves as they groped through the darkness towards the light switch halfway down the hall, slipping and sliding in each other's arms as their sneakers flipped over and off their racing feet with abandon. Boy that hallway was narrow.

"Dude, watch out!" Scott whined when an unexpected elbow connected with his chin.

"S'not my fault your wonky jaw got in the way of my spectacular entrance," Stiles slurred, giving Scott a light slap on the cheek. "Besides, you're the one who needs to have this god forsaken shoe rack right in front of the door."

"Fair," Scott conceded, covering Stiles' lingering fingers with his own, "but the least you could do is work on your balance."

"But that's what you're here for dontcha know...bro." Stiles teased, bopping the other boy on the nose and leaning into his armpit as he scrambled to his feet. The alcohol had been whipping through his legs and subsequently wobbly knees for hours already, and his puny human self was way past proper homo erectus behavior.

_Hehe...homo **and** erectus_...he smirked to himself, _what?_

Finally having crossed the minefield of an entrance hallway, the two boys heaved with relief at the sight of their open spaced their living room, the couch deep and inviting with its pillows and blankets and game controllers strewn about lazily.

"I'm gonna get us some water," Scott said, dropping his keys in the bowl and ruffling his hand through Stiles' windswept hair with affection, "you look like you need to sit down for a bit."

_Did he just wink at me?_ Stiles just stared as his friend sauntered over to the fridge, perky little ass swaying with every steady st... _what? Perky ass? More like...sculpted by angels in heaven...what? Okay, Stiles, what was in that drink...is it getting hot in here or is it just Scott?_

Shaking his head in comic disbelief, Stiles wiped his hand over his open mouth and directly down to the hem of his shirt, making for the dramatic over-the-head flip and toss across the room, instead winding up typically entangled and helpless.

Scott just giggled from the breakfast bar where he was pouring their glasses of water, enjoying the amusing though hardly rare slapstick act that was his best friend. It didn't hurt that his arms were stuck over his head, face covered by the tight black fabric stretching around his nose as his hands flailed wildly. Scott certainly didn't mind the view of the other boy's pale but toned skin, the dark trail marking the way from his cute little belly button down to the too wide and slightly slouching waistband of his jeans... _what? Cute belly button?_ Scott shook his head, maybe the alcohol was finding a way to stay in his blood after all.

Soon Stiles' legs got in on the act, flinging the frantic body over with one quick leap onto the cushiony sofa. Big doe eyes peeked out the top of his shirt where Stiles had finally poked a hand through a large enough hole, blinking innocently in Scott's direction. "A little help, buddy?"

Scott could no longer contain himself, and giggles turned into a full bellied laugh as he made his way over to the quarter naked heap across the room.

"Mmmff.."Stiles continued to struggle as Scott approached, dodging trapped elbows and spastic feet to grip the sides of his friend's shirt and, not indelicately, try pulling it off.

"Glrg..fflnnn what're you trying to do, choke me?!" Stiles sputtered incoherently as he kneed Scott in the chest.

"Hey dude, whoa relax...relax..hehe, come on," Scott tried soothing the boy into a better position, leaning over his taut torso and tucking his fingers under the seam blocking Stiles' airway so that he could gently run them over the throbbing pulse. It seemed to work. Stiles folded at his touch and let his arms fall slack, not sure whether to hold his breath or take a really deep one, because Scott was so close he could feel the tiny hairs on his belly rise to meet the soft cotton hovering above him.

"There you are." Scott was kind of whispering, probably because of the look in his best friend's eyes when he was finally free and staring straight into his own. Stiles' eyelids fluttered and Scott had never noticed how long his lashes were; they almost danced in the dim light between their profiles.

"My hero." Stiles winked with a mischievous grin, falling back towards the pillowed corner and splaying his arms out to his sides, then folding his elbows to let his fingertips casually play with the fine hair on his sharp-edged abdomen. His eyes stayed locked on Scott's.


	2. My hand my heart oh shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles hovered over him like a storm cloud, and Scott could taste the rupture in the air. It felt like an ending, or a beginning. It felt like something finally clicked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little fic was done awhile back but every time I read it over I grin like an idiot. *sigh* boys.

"Your turn!" Leaping suddenly at the other boy Stiles grabbed at his collar and began tugging, fruitlessly fumbling with the stubborn buttons against the inexplicably ongoing strength of the booze in his veins.

"What...stupid buttons..fff...c'mon..." Stiles muttered in frustration and bit at his bottom lip as Scott could do nothing but fall back in a heap, his senses overwhelmed by the taller and more determined body assaulting him. And not just the body. The smells. Oh god, the smells. Intense would be putting it lightly. Scott didn't know what lightly was at this point, and if he even wanted to know what these thoughts meant....

Stiles was winning his battle with Scott's shirt and maybe even the war as Scott squirmed in his grasp, both boys fighting for the air between them, breaths turning heavy and deep.

"St...Stiles," Scott let the name pop from his lips with a final huff, sinking into the pillows behind him as his friend finally released the last button from captivity. Stiles hovered over him like a storm cloud, and Scott could taste the rupture in the air. It felt like an ending, or a beginning. It felt like something finally clicked.

"Hmmm?" The boy turned quiet and still, his eyes lowered to the space between the fabric where his hand lay, fingers tapping softly on the latte colored strip of exposed flesh. Scott couldn't see them through the curtain of amber lashes, but Stiles' eyes were bright with wonder. They were also dark with something else. Something a little more confused. A little more...uncontrollable.

_Control is overrated._

He never thought he'd have to remind himself, but this was not the time. Nope. Not this time.

Scott brought his hand up from where it was gripping the cushion beneath them, and watched his own fingers crawl slowly towards the other boy's fluttering digits, finally wrapping his palm over Stiles' hand and lacing their fingers together. _When did my hands get bigger than his?_ He squeezed gently.

Stiles was deep in thought and floating carelessly in his own mind, words and concepts and what ifs hovering in front of him but out of reach, until he felt the tingle creep up his spine and remembered _oh shit, I'm wide awake...my hand..my heart..oh shit._

His heart was beating embarrassingly loudly and he was almost afraid to lift his head, terrified of what he would see looking back, feeling on the verge of either a breakthrough or an incredibly huge drunken mistake. A disaster. _Oh shit._ He kept his eyes glued to the fist Scott was now making with their interlocked hands.

"Yeah?" He whispered, choking out the word on an unexpected whimper when Scott didn't speak.

"Look at me." Scott needed to see. He needed to know it wasn't just the moment, not just the power of the alcohol or the pheromones oozing from his skin that was making him see things, feel things that shouldn't be there...that couldn't be there. But there they were. There _he_ was with his racing pulse, and flapping heart, and warm breath that was sweet with leftover vodka and bubblegum. And Scott couldn't help it. He needed to see it in his best friend's eyes. Wanted to feel it in his bones, taste it with his tongue.

Stiles kept his head down for a beat, long enough to breathe out steadily and unclench the triple twisted knot in his stomach that held him in place. Then he looked up. Too quickly.

"Oooww shiii..." Scott released his grip to rub at the edge of his crooked jaw where the other boy's forehead had collided with a smack.

"Mmphh...ss..sorry dude," Stiles blushed and immediately lowered his gaze again, mildly entranced by Scott's lower lip where his tongue was lapping at the just bitten spot, leaving a fine string of saliva to dangle over the edge where it disappeared into the tiny shadow below the dip. His eyes flickered in concentration and his insides burned. Stiles wanted nothing more than to lick the spit right off Scott's lip and suck on his mouth until it was bruised.

Scott could taste the spark. It was so close. They were so close. Stiles' forehead was now pressing heavily against his own, butterfly lashes tickling the space between their eyes. He could feel the human taking a slow and deep breath, steadying himself against the boy solid as steel beneath him. Against his anchor; his foundation. Currently the only thing keeping him from sliding right off the couch and onto his still unsteady knees.

Slender, reaching fingers were winding their way across his back, and Scott shuddered at the tremors of electricity where they pressed harder, here and there, finally gripping tightly under the fabric of his lightweight shirt just below his shoulder blades. Scott felt the heat from his belly rising to his cheeks and creeping down his legs, and it left him tingly and breathless. Pinning him down with uncertainty.

Stiles opened his eyes. They were damp with tears, and one fell lightly onto Scott's bare chest, tickling his skin and leaving a salty trail down his collarbone.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Scott frowned, puppy eyes crinkling with concern and confusion. Stiles' fingers curled deeper into his back, and Scott arched into him automatically, shifting his hips so that the other boy fit snugly between his legs. Instead of answering, Stiles searched the werewolf's eyes. He could've sworn the outline of his pupils were bordering on crimson, and he flicked his gaze quickly from one eye to the other, wondering feverishly if it made any difference. If it would even stop him. If it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still loving the tension! The Last little chapter is the *ahem* climax, but this isn't the porny version so don't get too excited (tho I have been thinking that if I ever could write good cute porn it would start like this- let me know if I should give it a go?)  
> Much love!


	3. Can I keep you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott was weightless and pinned down, breathless and seething with energy as he returned the onslaught with no less determination, gripping hard at his best friend's biceps and pressing against him like an animal in heat (pun? Intended). Neither of them had ever felt so alive. And so drunk.

It couldn't.

Before he could take another breath, Stiles had Scott's lips locked between his own, teeth nibbling lightly at the corners, tongue searching desperately for a way in.

Scott wasn't going to make him wait a second longer. His hands scrambled for purchase on his friend's suddenly writhing body, grasping at the belt loops of his jeans and effortlessly lifting the boy higher, closer to his own thundering heart. He sighed when his lips were pushed open by the collective effort of each well-trained part of Stiles' mouth (normally full of wit and insults and sarcasm, now entirely full of Scott's face). His arms continued their journey up Scott's arching back, finally curling into the werewolf's hair, slender fingers combing through the tips, tickling lightly as his legs parted to straddle Scott with his knees.

Scott was weightless and pinned down, breathless and seething with energy as he returned the onslaught with no less determination, gripping hard at his best friend's biceps and pressing against him like an animal in heat (pun? Intended). Neither of them had ever felt so alive. And so drunk.

_This must be what alcohol feels like,_ Scott thought fleetingly to himself, _gonna need me some more of this._

When they pulled away to catch their breath, each boy had the same flabbergasted look in their eyes. Mirroring each other, both tingling tongues swept out to soothe bruised and bitten lips, and four eyes flittered slowly between each other, piercing and twinkling with excitement. Stiles gave Scott's hair a playful tug and flopped on top of him, settling deeper into his lap and wiggling his hips teasingly. Snuggling his nose into the smooth skin of Scott's inviting neck, he let one pale hand drop down from its entangled perch to trace featherlight spirals into the soft skin of Scott's ridiculously sculpted chest and abs. Scott snickered.

"What was that, wolfboy?" Stiles tapped his fingers stealthily across Scott's bare skin, dropping lower to a spot he knew was his best friend's weakness and eliciting the expected high pitched, giddy squeak when he found it. Both bodies jumped with his surprise.

"Hey man, you know I'm extra sensitive..." Scott choked out an insincere whimper, delighting in the absolutely not awkward afterglow of the moment.

"That's the idea buddy...gotta keep an alpha on his toes." Stiles smiled wide with his signature twisted grin and planted his lips against Scott's fever hot skin, sucking gently with his tongue while his eyelids fluttered lightly, tickling the veins that throbbed powerfully beneath them. Scott groaned, his own eyes rolling back into his head as the other boy continued to press against him.

Before he could come undone again, Scott lifted a trembling hand to the human boy's glowing face. He needed to see it. Tilting his chin upwards, Stiles lifted lust heavy lids to meet Scott's own piercing gaze, sizzling and flickering like the embers of a bonfire about to ignite. "Scott..."

"Yeah..?" The two words came out at almost the same time seeing as Scott could feel the impulse creep it's way to Stiles' lips. He was feeling everything, and it was nothing short of ecstasy.

"I need..." Stiles was saying it almost in a trance, the words falling from his tongue with gasping breath, his eyes roaming wildly over Scott's blissed out and sleepy looking face. "I...I," he steadied himself and found the word that was missing, "I need you."

Scott let loose a deep growl that vibrated through both of their trembling bodies, tight and hard with anticipation. "Dude," he giggled happily, "I think it's pretty obvious you've already got me."

"Yeah..." Stiles sighed, tracing his fingers over the werewolf's appetizing lips, picturing how they fit just so between his own. He licked his lips. "But," he opened his eyes wide and plastered on the most innocent looking face he could muster, then whispered so softly only a werewolf could hear,"...can I keep you?"

"Really, Stiles? Casper?" Scott barked out a laugh,"You sure know how to seduce a guy..." He returned the silly look with one of mock sarcasm, but brought his hand up quickly to grab his friend's. "I think we have enough supernatural stuff to deal with without adding animated ghosts into the mixture.."

"But.." Stiles interrupted, "he was a real boy!" The two friends erupted into a fit of giggles at that, rolling over each other as they stretched out onto the wide seated sofa and landed on their sides in a heap.

"Stiles," Scott continued once he had caught his breath, "you've always had me, you will always have me, and you can keep me for as long as you want." Stroking a slender thumb down the side of his best friend's crooked jaw, Stiles closed his eyes and let his other senses envelop him along with Scott's embrace.

"That's all a drunken human bro needs to hear from his bestest werewolf bud."

The next morning was the best hangover of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all for this scitlet! Hope it was as good for you as it was for me :) god knows we could all use some good ol' fashioned best friends in love right now...anyone else still have a heart after that last episode? I'm terrified for the last two. This will not end well for our babies :'(


End file.
